


Blind Spot

by Harri83



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Borders on non-con, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harri83/pseuds/Harri83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa was a manipulative cow and she played with Zoe's trust and her head with her scamming - what if it didn't stop there? VERY M Rated, smutty twisted one shot. My first in the Spooks fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**So, due to an awesome picspam on Tumblr I was 'inspired' to write this Tessa/Zoe smutfic. It takes place at some point during the season 1 finale but you really don't need to know the ep inside out to read it, there's no plot it's all smut.**

**I kind of feel like I _could_  write a whole series of fics that come before this one to explain how we got here and having just rewatched eps 1 and 2 I really want to now! So who knows!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy my first time writing for the Spooks series!**

**Blind Spot**

For the millionth time since Tessa had told her about it Zoe walked past the 'dead spot' in the corridor leading to The Grid. The one place on the whole floor where the cameras had no coverage. At first she'd assumed there had been a reason for Tessa's disclosure but when weeks had gone by and she hadn't broached the subject again Zoe's fantasies involving that particular spot had petered out. No doubt it was one of Tessa's little games, there was no secret between them about the fact that she liked to keep Zoe on her toes. Never knowing what level or depths she might take their dalliances to next.

Zoe loved and loathed in equal measure this 'thing' that was going on between herself and her distinguished, accomplished, experienced 'mentor'. Tessa openly referred to her as her 'protégé' in front of others and it never failed to make Zoe blush; only the two of them knew what exactly she meant by that term, and it had little to do with honing Zoe's espionage skills. When she dared to think about it Zoe physically cringed at how easy it had been for Tessa to begin and continue this 'relationship' and a lot of the time she ardently wished that the older woman couldn't completely control her quite as effortlessly as she did. All it ever took was a look, a smile, a gentle brush as she passed her and Zoe was sure her arousal shined out of her like a beacon.

Maybe she was more like Tessa than she thought; maybe it was the danger that did it for her. All she knew for certain was that Tessa could make her squirm in a dozen different ways and it excited her more than she'd admit even to herself. From the second she'd met her Zoe had thought Tessa was brilliant and she'd have done anything to please her; that urge to please had by no means abated when they had become physical with one another. Even now, with all the pressure of running Tom's decoy operation and her head in knots about Tessa's phantom agents and the money she'd given her, Zoe still knew she'd do anything for the woman. Damn her.

As she approached the dead spot, her eyes unconsciously flicked towards it. Her arm was already extended to open the door in front of her and she barely had time to register that someone was coming through the door to her left when she was grabbed by the wrist and found herself pushed face first against the wall. Right in the dead spot.

"What the f…." Zoe attempted to turn to see who her assailant was and was promptly shoved tight against the wall, pressed there by a familiar heat and surrounded by a perfume that she knew all too well. Her arousal was instant and overpowering; her knees immediately threatened to give way and a flood of moisture broke between her legs.

"Tut tut Zoe," Tessa breathed in her ear, "I hope that wasn't an expletive you were about to utter in these hallowed halls. As your mentor I really would take a dim view of that!"

Zoe didn't say anything, there was no point, evidently Tessa had decided to play another of her games and as usual Zoe knew she would go along with it. They really didn't have time and this really wasn't the place but neither of these things had been known to stop Tessa before.

"I've noticed you noticing this spot." Tessa told her, a hand snaking round between Zoe and the wall and stroking at the skin just beneath the waistband of her trousers. "I notice everything you do Zoe. Were you waiting for this to happen? Were you wondering when it would be? Did it excite you, the thought of me having you inside Thames House while it is full of spies?"

Zoe's only reply was a gasp as Tessa effortlessly popped the fastening on her trousers and began to toy with her underwear sliding her hands over the top of the sensible cotton pants.

"You like that don't you Zoe?" Tessa chuckled "Would you like me to put my hand where you really want it?"

"Te-" Zoe gulped and tried again. "Tessa, we can't, we shouldn't…it's…..Tessa please! Not here."

"Oh now, Zoe, I know you don't mean that!" Tessa replied in a consoling tone. She had wormed her had down the front of the younger womans underwear and began slowly stroking the tip of one finger over her folds. "Well, isn't this just delightful! I know you don't mean it because I can feel how wet you are."

Despite herself Zoe groaned and pushed insistently against the hand which was teasing her oh so slowly and just a little too gently.

"Shhh now Zoe," Tessa mocked. "We don't want to be too loud now do we? What have I taught you about controlling those responses?"

The mocking tone was just a little too much for Zoe and she made a concerted effort to push back against her senior officer; Tessa needed to know that she wasn't always going to be this passive little thing who did what she was told when she was told.

With surprising ease Tessa quelled Zoe's attempts to move, pressing her against the wall harder, pushing her captured wrist up her back and renewing her efforts between her legs. Her voice dropped now and there was danger to it. Danger which, God help her, only made Zoe's knees grow weaker and her insides melt further.

"Don't bother you little bitch." Tessa hissed into her ear, her callous expression melting to a smile of satisfaction when she felt Zoe tremble and utter a soft moan as her tone and actions became harsher. "I told you when we started this that I'd have you whenever and wherever I wanted you and you should know by now that I mean it." She jerked her hand harshly against the younger woman making her bite her lip and stifle a moan only half successfully as a bolt of fresh lust assaulted her. "Don't forget, you took my money Zoe, you're in as deep as I am and don't think for one second that I can't convince Harry that it's  _you_  who's been scamming him. Not to mention all the video footage I have of you on your knees for me, begging me….amongst other things."

"Bitch!" Zoe breathed, trying desperately to stop her hips from pushing against the hand working her with increasing intensity and determination.

"I've never pretended otherwise," Tessa laughed. "And you've never wanted me to. I saw it in you the first day Zoe. That need to please, that eagerness that I just knew would make you an excellent little amusement for me. You like it when I use you Zoe, tease you, push you to your limit and you wouldn't like it nearly as much if I wasn't a bitch. That's how you excuse yourself, how you maintain that delicate little idea in your head that you're a good girl really; because when I'm a bitch, it's not your fault is it? You can't help it. Just like you can't help the fact that you are soaking, and trembling and desperate right this second."

Zoe let her head drop forward biting even harder on her lip as she tried to stifle the moans rising in her. How the hell did Tessa do this? How did she get inside her head so effortlessly; how did she stand there cool, calm and collected spelling out Zoe's innermost desires whilst working her to a frenzy? It wasn't fair but Zoe had no idea how to stop it. The older woman was in control and she simply couldn't fight it. Her hips were moving hard against the hand that was pushing her towards ecstasy and she whimpered repeatedly as Tessa breathed on her neck, bringing her mouth to her ear ready to up the ante even further.

"Oh poor Zoe," Tessa sympathised, her voice now soft and compassionate in response to Zoe's whimpering. "You really can't control yourself can you? Are you going to cum right here in the corridor? Whimpering and bucking against my hand? You want to don't you? It's so naughty and so wrong and that makes you want it even more. I wonder if I should let you. What do you think? Hmm?"

This was it, Zoe was going to die here she just knew it. Burn up and die. She couldn't take much more of Tessa's teasing and abrupt mood changes and even the thought that she actually might stop this now, stop before Zoe had reached her pinnacle made her want to cry at the same time as it made her arousal grow.

"Please…" she breathed.

"Not that I really care what you think." Tessa claimed indifferently. "You know I'll be the one to choose anyway. And do you know what? I think I  _will_  make you cum. You're always so pathetically grateful afterwards and I like that. Does that sounds good to you Zoe? Hmm? I'm going to let you cum on my hand like the horny little bitch you are. Tell me that's what you want."

"Please….please….. I dooooo."

Zoe was desperate now, her breath was coming in heavy harsh pants and heat was building in her chest and between her legs like a runaway train.

"I knew it." Tessa crowed. "Horny little tart, you love it don't you? Love me having you right here where your precious Tom or Harry or maybe even Danny might come along any minute. You love the danger you love the fact that I'm controlling this. You're going to cum so hard aren't you? And do you know what, they're all going to know it. When you walk back onto The Grid they'll all be able to tell, because you're not the first Zoe. They all know and they'll know exactly what you've been up to. And I'm going to watch you squirm, squirm while they look at you, wishing it was them that had put that glow in your cheeks; squirm while I watch you, knowing that you're sitting there soaked, both of us knowing that later tonight you're going to be a very good girl and repay me properly."

The idea that Tessa had done this before, that the others would know and that everyone would know that she'd fallen for it and was so horny she'd let someone do this in Thames House should have repulsed her; should have made her stop this right now but she was lost, she was too far gone, it did nothing but ratchet up her excitement and Tessa just didn't let up with her words and her hands and Zoe was going to cum. She was going to scream blue murder right here in the corridor and she didn't care who knew.

"That's it," Tessa goaded sensing through experience how close Zoe was. "Be a good little tart and cum for me. Not too loud now, don't want to have to stop and gag you with your own knickers now do I?"

And with that mental image Zoe exploded her knees buckled and her free hand scrabbled at the wall trying to find any purchase it could as the tremors shook her body. A low, drawn out "Fuuuuck!" hissed out of her as the pleasure ripped through her she reached down and held Tessa's hand in place, bucking against it as the last tides of her orgasm coursed through her.

"Good girl." Tessa breathed in her ear, "So easy, isn't it? I didn't even have to touch you anywhere but here," she continued with one last stroke before removing her hand as Zoe tried to get her breath back. "No kisses or breast fondling or even penetration needed for my dirty girl. Such a slut. Always ready."

Tessa grinned and gave Zoe's backside a possessive squeeze. "You can thank me properly later. Protégé. Now, I'm going to get cleaned up but you, my girl are going to go straight back to your desk. You've served your purpose for now and I like the idea of you waiting, wet and ready for when I want you. I really think you might be my favourite little plaything yet."

With shaking hands Zoe fastened her trousers and turned to lean her back against the wall, her head lolling as her breathing began to regulate. Tessa's footsteps echoed as she walked away and Zoe was left with her thoughts, with the now all too familiar feeling of self-loathing. It was worse every time. She knew this was it, she couldn't cope any longer, she was nothing to Tessa not really and this 'affair' was going to threaten her career. Now she knew for certain, from Tessa's own mouth that this was a pattern with her, she was no different to countless others that Tessa had toyed with and that was what had broken her. The others probably  _did_  know anyway. What did she have to lose?

Running her hands through her hair Zoe pushed herself up off the wall and squared her shoulders as she set off back towards the grid. Just as soon as she could she'd tell Harry about Tessa's treachery. She no longer had a blind spot where Tessa was concerned.


End file.
